


assorted tsukihina fics

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: each chapter is a one-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mass repost, in case of website death, etc. etc.

**[Yachi’s Volleyboys]**

**Yachi:** Have you decided yet?

 **Yamaguchi:** I think Tsukki would make a great captain!

 **Yachi:** Ennoshita-senpai will ask us tomorrow!!

 **Kageyama:** No.

 **Hinata:** I’LL make a good captain

 **Kageyama** : No.

 **Tsukishima:**  I don’t want to be captain.

 **Hinata:** I win!

 **Kageyama:** no.

 **Hinata:** bakageyama, you’re not helping at all >:(

 **Tsukishima:**  Yeah, oh majesty, that kind of attitude does not fit a captain

 **Yamaguchi:** Well, if Tsukki doesn’t want to, Hinata makes a good point

 **Kageyama:**  …

 **Kageyama:** Yeah. Hinata can be the captain.

 **Kageyama:**  Yamaguchi would make a great vice for him

 **Yamaguchi:** Hinata gets to choose, right?

 **Hinata:** 👀  I do?

 **Yachi:** If you’re captain, then you get to choose who you work best with?

 **Hinata:** Ohhhhh :)

 **Tsukishima:** Just choose Yamaguchi already. We all know you’re thick as thieves now.

 **Hinata:** No need to be jealous, Tsukki >:D I’m not taking your best friend away

 **Tsukishima:** I’m not jealous

 **Kageyama:** we all know you’ll choose Yamaguchi

 **Yachi:**  do we?

 **Yamaguchi:** Do we? 😏

 **Hinata:** lol

 **Yamaguchi:** 😂😂😂

 **Tsukishima:** what

 **Kageyama:** quit being annoying

 **Kageyama:** can i change my vote

 **Yamaguchi:** You’ll vote for Tsukki instead? :p

 **Kageyama:** T_T

 **Yachi:**  “I hate this family” -Kageyama Tobio

 **Kageyama:**  Yachi why

 **Yachi:** Sorry 😂  I couldn’t help it

 **Yamaguchi:** ((gotta meme fast)) 

 **Tsukishima:** I’m gonna

 **Tsukishima:** leave

**_Tsukishima has left_ **

**Hinata:** I guess he won’t ever know now

 **Yamaguchi:** Surprise him tomorrow :3

 **Kageyama:** what

 **Yachi:** You could always just add him back?

 **Yachi:** _@kageyama_ I think Hinata wants Tsukishima-kun as his vice! 

 **Kageyama:**  but why

 **Hinata:** why NOT

 **Yamaguchi:** YEAH

 **Kageyama:** I don’t understand you

**_Kageyama has added Tsukishima_ **

**Tsukishima:** why would you

**_Kageyama has left_ **

**_Tsukishima has added Kageyama_ **

**Tsukishima:** asshole

 **Kageyama:** Hinata wants you to be his vice

 **Hinata:** wow kageyama

 **Kageyama:** you said it right there, dumbass

**_Tsukishima has left_ **

**Kageyama:** looks like he doesn’t want to

 **Hinata:** D:

 **Hinata:** stingyshima D:

**_Yamaguchi has added Tsukishima_ **

**Yamaguchi:** explain yourself, Tsukki

 **Tsukishima:** no

 **Yachi:** we know your address, Tsukishima-kun

 **Tsukishima:** Yachi are you threatening me

 **Hinata:** hahahahahahaha

 **Yamaguchi:** power move 💪

**Kageyama: 👍👍👍**

**Yachi:** I was just stating FACTS

 **Tsukishima:** Why would you choose me?

 **Hinata:** Why NOT

 **Tsukishima:** That’s not an answer, shrimp

 **Hinata:** are you fishing for compliments

 **Yamaguchi:** Oooooh

**Yachi: 🎣**

**Tsukishima:** I’m serious

 **Kageyama:** I’m curious too.

 **Hinata:** It just makes sense, okay! It does!

 **Tsukishima:** very eloquent

 **Hinata:** See! That’s what I’m talking about!

 **Tsukishima:** you make no sense

 **Hinata:** And you DO

 **Kageyama:** oh

 **Yamaguchi:** he got there eventually, didn’t he?

 **Hinata:** You could have helped me explain >:(

 **Yamaguchi:** Where’s the fun in that? :)

 **Yachi:** (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 **Yamaguchi:**  ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

 **Tsukishima:** I don’t understand any of you

 **Yamaguchi:** don’t front, tsukki

 **Yamaguchi:** you do

 **Hinata:** And I do! You understand most of the freshmen!

 **Tsukishima:** They’re not as weird as you assholes

 **Yachi:** We’re ~unique~

 **Hinata:**  yeap

 **Kageyama:** don’t lump me with you

 **Tsukishima:** Kou accidentally threw a ball at you and you tossed it straight to Hinata

 **Hinata:** One of us! 

 **Yamaguchi:** One of us! One of us! One of us!

 **Tsukishima:** you know what, okay

 **Tsukishima:** okay

 **Yamaguchi:** Do it For The Kids

 **Yachi:** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Hinata:** I’ll be under your care, then m(_ _)m

 **Tsukishima:** same here


	2. volleyball gods do weird shit tm sequel-ish

They were used to this. They were! On the first place, he and Kei got together because of the Volleyball Gods. Kei would say they only got “a nudge” or some lie, but that was just him refusing to give the gods’ all the credit. Which felt blasphemous? Wasn’t it blasphemous? Would they curse the team because of Kei? Nothing particularly bad had happened so maybe they were safe. Yamaguchi and Yachi’s monthly offerings probably saved them from a curse.

He was getting side-tracked.

Anyway. They should have been experts by now, but this was a new one.

The whole team was stuck inside the gym, the doors and windows sealed shut by some kind of invisible force field. Yamaguchi looked panicked, so Kageyama immediately shouted people into sitting at the middle of the court until his Captain could concentrate. “Okay,” Yamaguchi said, visibly forcing himself to calm down. “Okay. Locking us in is probably for…” He looked at the freshmen, and then at Kei, who was the one who researched properly about every single Weird Shit™. “Does anyone have anything they want to say?”

Kei nodded. “This feels like they’re forcing us to have an open forum,” he said, with a grimace. He looked annoyed. Talking about his feelings had always been his least favorite thing. Shouyou smiled and bumped his waist companionably. Kei glanced at him, hard edges softening, unnoticed to most of the younger player but obvious to the third years who had seen their dynamics through the years.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long. Fujitaka, a freshman who usually shook like a leaf, raised his hand and stood up. His face was all-red. “I- I just wanted to- I think it’s me?” His voice was faint and nervous. Yamaguchi smiled and urged him to go on. “It’s not- This isn’t a  **volleyball** thing.”

“Trust me, they don’t care,” Kei scoffed.

“Sshhh!” Shouyou said, elbowing him on the side. “Meanie-shima, you’re pushing it!”

Kei rolled his eyes. “You know they don’t. They’re nosy.”

“And personal things affect how we play,” Yamaguchi said, to end that argument. “If there’s something bothering you enough that you can’t play as well as you can, they will do something.”

“It’s not THAT big of a deal,” Fujitaka complained. “I just wanted to ask Hinata-senpai…”

“Me?” Shouyou’s eyes widened in surprise. What did he do?

“Why do you still put up- no, I mean-” He stuttered, turning even redder. He was bowing his head so low, his chin was touching his chest. “I don’t want to offend but…”

Kei started chuckling under his breath, making Fujitaka stop completely. Shouyou looked at him in confusion. “What? What is it?”

“He’s asking why you haven’t broken up with me,” Kei said, dark humor under the surface. Shouyou didn’t like it one bit. He knew how bad Kei could be when it came to his insecurities. He had learned how to navigate it, but this type of open setting was not the right environment for this. Ugh. Those nosy asshole gods. (He’ll say sorry later, when everything was fine. But for now, he was ANGRY.)

“Why would I?” Shouyou asked, frowning. “You’re the coolest person I’ve ever met and I’m lucky to be your boyfriend.” He looked at Fujitaka, pouring all his earnest feelings into his voice. “I don’t know why you’d ask something like that. Kei’s an asshole, sure, but…” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “You’ve trained with him, right? You see how good he is?”

“With Volleyball, yeah,” Fujitaka said, still small and embarrassed of all the attention. “But he doesn’t seem like a good boyfriend. You deserve better, senpai.”

“As if I didn’t know that,” Kei muttered, quiet enough that only Shouyou heard. He looked away.

“Bullshit,” Shouyou exclaimed, stomping one foot to expel all the anger that was suddenly coursing through him. “That’s not true!” He stepped forward, hands clenching into fists at his side. “Listen up. Kei is THE BEST. He’s THAT. He’s an asshole and he’s mean sometimes but he’s THE BEST, you hear me? He makes me feel all GWAH inside every time he smiles and I DESERVE that. And he deserves to have someone who’ll make him smile all the time and I’m just trying to be that person, okay? We’re together because we love each other, and you can’t just judge him like that!” He was panting by the end of it, chest heaving from the shouting he did. In a calmer tone, he added, “It’s not about what I deserve. I chose Kei. That’s all.”

With a quiet POP, the door opened, and Fujitaka started apologizing for his words.

At his side, Kei was speechless, and his ears were red.

Shouyou smiled and stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Remember that, asshole. I guess the gods wanted you to hear that.”

“Nosy bastards,” Kei said, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.


	3. my dream team au

**#1**

“That was a good toss,” Wakatoshi said, staring at Tooru with those unnervingly sincere eyes. “It felt good.”

“I don’t CARE,” Tooru shot back with a glare. “That doesn’t make me happy at all. Go spike for someone else.”

Wakatoshi did not respond, simply taking a ball and passing it over to Hinata, who readily threw it up in front of Tooru. Mostly by instinct, Tooru couldn’t help but toss it back to Wakatoshi. The powerful spike made a loud sound as it bounced from the floor to the second level.

Hinata had stars in his eyes. Wakatoshi looked back at Tooru with a small smile.

Tooru took a ball from the side and threw it at Wakatoshi’s face. “Shut up!“

 

**#2**

“It’s so cool…” Hinata was sitting on his new favorite spot, the area on the second level where you can see the whole court completely. He was glad their gym had a similar set-up with Shiratorizawa’s. This felt familiar, even if he’s only been in the university for less than a month.

“What are you talking about?” Goshiki appeared by his side, sitting down and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ushiwaka-san isn’t there in the court right now.”

Hinata blinked once, twice, and then pointed at the court vehemently, saying, “It’s Aone-san and Tsukishima, you know?! Aone-san is already the COOLEST blocker I’ve ever known. And Tsukishima’s pretty cool too, I guess.” He turned towards the court and watched as the two completely blocked Koganegawa’s shot. Oikawa looked frustrated as he talked to the two blockers.

Goshiki watched them too, crossing his arms and leaning forward to stare at their plays. “I could have gotten through that block.”

“I don’t think I could have,” Hinata said honestly, quietly. “Not as I am right now.” He was determined to be better though. “But I guess you and Ushiwaka-san could find a way, huh?”

“Of course!” Goshiki was grinning, huffing out his chest proudly. “You should practice more, to reach our level. i’ll even help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someday i'll write this whole thing, i WILL


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata notices it during lunch. Minami, the manager of the Basketball Club, kept on looking at Tsukishima while her friends whispered at her. She even almost walked over but chickened out at the last moment. Tsukishima didn’t seem to notice, completely invested in ignoring literally everyone as usual.

It was obvious what she wanted. The Basketball Club was in need of taller members and Tsukishima was the tallest in the class. He was good in basketball in gym, too. He was perfect. If Hinata were the manager of that club, he would recruit Tsukishima too. Even though the guy was an asshole, he was a pretty good player and he practiced as hard as anyone. He was a decent vice-captain too (even if he never listens to his captain).

So when he was walking towards the gym and overheard her voice, he couldn’t help but stop and listen in.

She sounded nervous when she said, “So… do you think… Can you come?”

Instincts took over. Hinata rushed over to them, jumped in front of Tsukishima and exclaimed, “This one’s mine!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was, undoubtedly, the most Hinata thing to do. Tsukishima’s captain was stupid and impulsive (which is why he needed Tsukishima, honestly, how would they ever survive without him). “I guess that answers your question,” Tsukishima said, turning towards the shocked girl. “I’m spoken for already.” This was the biggest lie he’s ever said but it was also much easier to do this than have to explain anything. The least troublesome route is the best.

The girl blinked and walked off in a daze, not even saying anything else. She would probably tell her friends. That would be good, too, probably, since it would stop girls from trying to confess to him. It’s been turning tedious lately, the routine of turning down people.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tsukishima looked down at Hinata and smirked, unable to keep it in. “You should have told me you’ve fallen in love with me,” he said, with the most obnoxious tone he had. “What a surprise, Captain.”

Hinata froze. And then his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as realization set in. “Wait-” He stepped back, shaking from head to toe. “Was she- This wasn’t- What-”

“She was asking me out on a date,” Tsukishima confirmed. It was amusing to watch all the blood drain from his face. “What else would she ask me?”

“I thought she wanted to snatch you from the team!” Hinata shouted. “Why didn’t you correct me!”

Tsukishima shrugged.

“You-” Hinata charged at him, but Tsukishima easily dodged his fists. He was so predictable.

“I wouldn’t leave the Volleyball Team, anyway,” he said. It was tiring and Hinata won’t stop until he hit Tsukishima, so a distraction was the only choice. “You didn’t need to barge in like that, Captain.”

“Why do you sound so annoying when you say ‘captain’?” Hinata grumbled. “And I know that! You love volleyball, don’t you?”

Tsukishima refused to answer that. Instead, he said, “The club would self-destruct if it only has you as a leader.”

Hinata kicked him on the shins, unexpectedly and too fast, but not as hard as you’d expect from the little monster. He sighed and started walking back to the gym, like this whole thing was behind him now. “I know that,” he said, almost like an afterthought. “That’s why I said you’re mine.”

Thank god Hinata had his back to Tsukishima, because he honestly doesn’t know what his face did just then. “You’re such an idiot,” Tsukishima said, hitting him on the head as he jogged to his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata and Tsukishima were not close friends. Most of the time, Tsukishima would deny even simply being the boy’s friend. They were schoolmates. Teammates. (Rivals.) Not friends.

In school, they barely talked, and when they did, it was with Tsukishima’s teasing and Hinata’s indignant shouts. They were barely civilized.

But Camps were another matter. Camps were, to Tsukishima’s utter dismay, a Hinata Event in his life. It was a recurring trend that he didn’t expect to happen but did anyway. Hinata was that type of person, the kind who would barge into your life and refuse to let go. He was a pest. He was the most annoying pest.

“You look constipated,” Hinata said, walking backwards to be able to peek at Tsukishima’s face. “Do you need to poop?” He jumped back as he said it, raising both arms up to shield himself from any attack.

Tsukishima just glared at him weakly. His head hurt and he didn’t have time for this. Why can’t Hinata leave him alone and go bother someone else?

Oh, yeah. Because this was a special camp and they didn’t have Kageyama or Yamaguchi with them. Tsukishima didn’t know why he had to be cursed this way. Why was it always the two of them? What was it with coaches and wanting to see him and Hinata working together? (The first one, he remembered, was a fluke and should probably not count. But it was the catalyst that made this happen. Hinata sneaked into that first camp, and endeared himself into multiple coaches’ hearts. He improved freakishly fast and dragged Tsukishima along for the ride.)

“Woah, seriously,” Hinata stepped closer and leaned in as if that would make things clearer. “Are you dying?”

Tsukishima grunted and sidestepped him. “I’m fine,” he said, then coughed a few times.

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“I’m fine,” he repeated firmly. “Shut up already.”

Surprisingly, Hinata did. Even better, he nodded resolutely and ran off somewhere away from Tsukishima. It was weird. But Hinata was always weird, so what does he know? He walked towards the dorms they would be staying in, hoping for peace and quiet.

* * *

Peace and quiet was impossible, when Hinata Shouyou was your roommate.

Just a few minutes after Tsukishima dropped down on his bed, Hinata slammed the door open, and then quickly shouted “Ah! Sorry!” before cringing and slowly closing the door behind himself.

It was such a Hinata thing to do that Tsukishima actually felt more at ease. He still scowled though and closed his eyes to show his displeasure. His bed dipped though, so he had to open his eyes to see Hinata watching him carefully, one hand clutching a white plastic bag.

“The nurse said you need to drink this,” Hinata said, taking a water bottle and medicine from the bag. “Then you can sleep.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in surprise. So that’s why Hinata left earlier, huh?

His head was really killing him and this would definitely help, so he wordlessly accepted the bottle and drank the medicine. It was the type that made you sleepy, so he lied back down the moment he felt the effects.

As Hinata stood up to climb to the top bunk, Tsukishima murmured, “Thanks.”

* * *

Tsukishima was way better the next day, but he still had a cold so the coach told him to take it easy. Instead of practicing with everyone, he was stationed at the side to watch and mind the scoreboard. This was kind of like that time with Hinata being a ball boy, the way he sat back and stared at everyone, seemingly trying to pick everyone’s techniques apart. Tsukishima wondered what he saw with those intense eyes.

“Tsukishima!” Speak of the devil. Hinata bound towards him, his usual huge bright smile absent from his face. Instead, he was frowning and there was a furrow in his brows. “Why are you here?”

“I train here too,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Hinata huffed. “Why are you here when you’re sick?”

“I’m not sick anymore.” Sort of. He didn’t have the fever he had last night, at least.

Hinata narrowed his eyes, and then stretched his arm to place a hand on Tsukishima’s neck, feeling his temperature. Tsukishima resisted the urge to step away. Obviously, Hinata couldn’t easily reach his forehead so he just did this. He’s a freaking midget. “You’re still warm.”

“That’s why I’m not practicing,” Tsukishima said, spreading his arms wide to show the fact that is isn’t doing anything strenuous. “Aren’t  **you** supposed to be practicing? Don’t use me to slack off.”

“Argh,” Hinata groaned, one hand pulling at his hair in frustration. “You’re SO annoying.” He grumbled some more as he walked back to the receives practice at the side.

* * *

Tsukishima thought that would be the end of it. He was definitely getting better and his temperature was back to normal. A good night’s rest would be enough to heal him. Tomorrow, he could go back to working on his blocks alongside the others. There was no need for anything else.

But that night, during dinner, Hinata very deliberately sat in front of him and placed a bowl of soup on the table. “Here,” he said. “The lunch lady told me this is good for a cold.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the miso soup. That wasn’t in the meal plan today. “Did you ask her to cook this for you?”

Hinata frowned. “No. I asked her to cook it for you.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who’s sick, stupidshima. Did your fever damage something in your head?”

There were a million ways to reply to that, really, but the soup was hot and looked good. Tsukishima decided to just ignore Hinata and pull the bowl of soup closer.

Usually, being ignored would make Hinata angry, but this time, he merely watched Tsukishima sip the soup with a triumphant expression. His grin was bright enough that Tsukishima had to look away.

* * *

“Do you need anything else?” Hinata hovered beside him as they walked back to their room. “Is there still water and—”

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said dismissively. “Quit it.”

“You’re sick.”

“Was sick. Fine now.”

Hinata sighed and stopped fidgeting, but he didn’t stop glancing at Tsukishima repeatedly.

“Why are you even keeping that up? Go do extra practice with the others.” Tsukishima kept his gaze on the road. Hinata always jogged with the other second years from Datekou, or practiced receives with the boys from Seijou. His volleyball obsessed mind should stay focused there. He should leave Tsukishima alone.

“Shut up,” Hinata said. “I don’t want you dying while we’re roommates. That would suck.”

“I’m not dying.”

“Well, whatever.” Hinata shrugged. “It sucks to practice without you. You need to get better.”

Tsukishima refused to acknowledge the warmth he felt from those words. That was his cold. He should get back to sleep so it won’t get worse.

* * *

The next day, he woke up to Hinata’s hand on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he was welcomed with a bright, happy grin.

It was the kind of smile that warmed you to the bones.

(Even if he were still sick, Tsukishima thought, he probably would be healed when faced with that smile.)


	6. i'm not being paranoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot i wrote this ???

“I’m not being paranoid,” Tsukishima growled at the phone, gripping it way too tightly. He was standing outside the dorm rooms, hoping for some privacy as he talked to Yamaguchi.

There was a sigh on the other line. “You know how Hinata is, Tsukki. Being weird is normal for him.”

“I  _know_ that,” he said. He would worry about the amount of emotions he’s showing but at this point, he was getting used to it. Hinata Shouyou was a menace and he pushed all of Tsukishima Kei’s buttons. That was a fact by now. Even Kunimi, who barely talked to him, commented on how much livelier he seemed to act when Hinata was around.

It wasn’t Tsukishima’s fault that Hinata was a living, breathing, annoying ball of energy. He’d like Kunimi to  _try_  not reacting around Hinata. It was impossible.

Besides, lately, Hinata was acting weird _er_ than usual. He’d been watching all of them very intently, and Tsukishima has been gradually feeling more and more pressured because of it, but after the free practice they had, it was like Hinata watched him  _more_. And worse, even with more intensity. He didn’t think it was possible. He’d be worried Hinata was putting a curse on him, but he knew Hinata wasn’t smart enough to figure out how to find curses anywhere.

“Maybe you’re just becoming more aware of him,” Yamaguchi mused. “He’s the most familiar person around.”

“…yeah,” he agreed, though he didn’t believe it. He had always been aware of Hinata, ever since that first time they met. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone not to be aware. Hinata just  _shone._ It was blinding, but as anything shiny, it attracted everyone’s attention. “Sure. Maybe that’s it.”

(The next day, when Tsukishima asked Hinata, “What are you looking at?”

Hinata just grinned at him and said, “I was just thinking, Tsukishima, you’re really cool, after all!”

Tsukishima would like to know how to turn off this awareness, right now. Hinata’s grin was blinding, but like a moth to a flame, Tsukishima continued to be attracted.)


End file.
